


soudam fics from my gc in one work

by Dummyh0eCEO, thecumdumpster



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummyh0eCEO/pseuds/Dummyh0eCEO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumdumpster/pseuds/thecumdumpster
Summary: this was Andrews idea not mine.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecumdumpster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumdumpster/gifts).



"heyyy~" souda said as he poked his head into his and gundams shared dorm  
"what do you want you insufferable mortal" gundam responded  
"so you know that small party with friends friends we held a few days ago" souda said as he walked in the door hiding something behind his back and locking the door as he walked in.  
"yes, the one where I lost that dare to you, correct?"  
"YEA, that one! well its time for you to complete to other part of the deal." souda responded as he walked over to gundams bed and put the bag down next to him.  
"and what would that be?"  
"you'll have to find out, hamster-chan~. Now go into the bathroom and change into what I have here, I have a surprise for you when you come out~" souda said as he handed gundam the bag and pushed him off the bed and toward the bathroom.

After a while gundam walked out the bathroom in a maid dress and thigh high socks on, extremely flustered  
"mortal kazuichi, what is the meaning of this!" he yelled as he kept pulling the skirt down because it was simply too short  
"its your end of the deal~" souda responded as he walked over to where gundam was standing and pulled him into a hug and lifted up the back of his dress  
"hey, what do you think your doing! "  
"this is the surprise, only if your are okay with it"  
"i am okay with it, a promise is a promise."  
"good! now I need your help with something"  
the walk over to souda's side of the room and find its a mess  
"now I need your help cleaning while I go take care of something,k?"

about 30 minutes into cleaning souda walks back into the part of his room  
"how you doing~"  
"fin-ngh" as he tried to respond he was cut off by a noise ripped from his throat as he tried to continue cleaning and filling his end of the deal, he felt the vibrations increase and began realizing what that so called "surprise" was that souda slipped a vibrator in him, sure he felt when he put it in but he pushed it to the back of his mind and basically forgot about it.  
His face started to turn extremely red, catching soudas attention to which he turned up the dial causing gundam to mewl in surprise and start whimpering.  
"aww hey whats wrong ~"  
"i-i think you k-know whats wrong"  
after he said that souda walks up to him and put his knee right between his thighs and tilted gundams head back so he could look at him, as he started to move his leg back and forth.  
"no, I don't you wanna tell me~?"  
"p-please let me f-finish what I have to do"  
"why? I think you look cute all pent up like this~"  
"souda p-please" he manages to get out before souda crept his hand under the dress and started to push down gently on the head of his dick causing him to start moaning and trying to put his hand over his move to keep himself quiet  
"fine ill let you go and finish up what you're doing, make it fast okay?"  
"y-yes souda."  
"good boy, ill be waiting over there~" souda said pointing to his desk and walking off.

Now almost every time he bent over, when souda was looking at him or if he asked for help with anything he was working on, soudaturned the vibrations up, causing him to flinch or blush really hard and try and control himself. After about 2 hours gundam walked over to where souda was sitting and dropped to the floor squishing and rubbing his thighs together.  
"i-im done, can you turn it off now p-please?" gundam said but was soon met with the vibrations getting stronger and souda turning around in his chair and grinning at him.  
"no you're not~, I have something else I need you to take care of for me"  
"a-and what would that b-be?" he asked as souda got up from his chair and got gundams scarf and his bandanna that he usually wore when working. He walked back over to his chair and tied the scarf around gundams hands and the bandanna around his his eyes. Souda sat back down in his chair and took his dick out his pants and held gundams face between his thighs and gently squeezed the sides of his mouth.  
"say ahh~"  
"ah-" just as he was about to finish talking, souda shoved his dick in his mouth and started petting the sides of his face in a comforting way.  
"now be a good boy and suck, okay ?~"  
as he nodded he began bobbing his head up and doing what he was told, if you were souda rn you'd think he does this regularly because of how good at this he was. sure they fuck on the regular but he never knew that he was so good at giving head.  
When souda finished, he was about to spit it out when he felt a hand pull at his hair and lift him up.

"hey, no don't spit it out, unless you want clean it up yourself ~"  
"n-no its too s-salty"  
as he managed to whimper that out, souda turned up the vibrator causing him to start drooling and shaking. souda grabbed his face and forced his face up to his and whispered "be a good boy, and swallow it." Being called a good boy was a big turn on, so of course he swallowed it. After he did souda took the bandanna off his eyes and held his mouth open.  
"stick your tounge out, now. "  
He does as he is told and looks up at souda with the big puppy eyes he uses when he wants something, as souda notices this he turns the dial up earning a whimper and a moan.  
"whats wrong~"  
"p-please j-just fuck me already"  
"what was that, couldn't hear you~" another level up on the dial.  
"p-please , hng~, just, please just fuck m-me"  
"hm? you want me fuck you?"  
As he shakes his head up and down, souda's starts thinking of what he wants him to do. Till he gets the idea and starts to smile.  
"since you want me to fuck you so bad, prove it. jerk off and finish on your thighs."

as he nodded he lifted up his dress, revealing his boner, which was sticking up against the frilly panties he was forced to wear.  
"c-could you u-untie my hands please?"  
"no, you have to figure out how you'll do this,but you talking is getting annoying"  
after souda said that he took the bandanna that he took off his eyes and used it to gag gundam.  
After he figured out how he was going to get himself off, he shoved his cock between his thighs and started to rub his thighs together to get himself off due to the lack of being able to use his hands. Every time he would try and rub his thighs around his cock trying harder and harder every time. No matter how close he was to finishing, souda continued to turn up the dial because he just loved how cute gundam looked trying to control himself while jerking himself off and having to deal with the constant increase of the vibrations. After a few minutes of this gundam looked up at him with pleading eyes while bouncing up and down getting himself off, he knee he was close and then it hit. He suddenly arched his back and the tears that were in his eyes started to fall slowly. As the cum dripped down his pretty thighs he looked up at souda, with tired eyes and to souda he looked absolutely adorable, but not cute enough. He wanted to make gundam a sobbing mess and that mess was one only he was allowed to see.  
Souda bent down and slid his fingers into the sticky substances dripping down the pretty boys thighs, scooped some of it up and tasted it.  
"mm, you taste good. ok get up, go sit on my bed ill be there in a second."  
Following soudas directions, he got up and stumbled onto the bed and sat there waiting and panting, trying to calm himself down from his high. After a bit souda came back and pushed gundam down on the bed. Souda lowered his head between his thighs and began licking up all the cum from his thighs. After he was done he took the vibrator out of his over sensitive beauty, earning him a moan from the boy under him.  
As he squeezed the lube on his fingers, the breeder began to get impatient and tried to rub his thighs together, that earned a slap on the thigh and the first finger sliding in his pathetic little hole, soon after the second one followed, and a third. Unable to move or make noise due to being bound and gagged all he do was have his face turn into an erotic masterpiece and arch his back while waiting to be absolutely destroyed by his roommate.  
"aww, look at that~. you look so pretty right now, you just want me to fuck you so bad huh, you little whore." As he said that he shoved his fingers deeper into his pathetic, drooling roommate's hole earning his back to arch more than he thought it could, after that souda took his fingers out his roommate and lined his dick up with his entrance.  
He waited a few a few seconds, picking up gundams thigh he rammed himself into his roommate.  
"aww, hey whats wrong, why are you crying? is my cock to good for your pathetic little boy pussy?~"  
As he said this he began to bite and leave marks on his roommates neck and began to push on the bottoms stomach.  
"Thats cute, you can feel my dick in my stomach, can't you? dirty whore." As he said this he pushed down on the boys stomach much harder and rammed himself even farther into the silenced boy under him. After awhile of the usual complement, degrading and getting rammed into. Gundam looked beautiful, his eyeliner smudged, tears running down his face and eyes rolling into the back of his head. After this he surely wasn't going to be able to walk. He nutted on and ruined his pretty dress multiple times, he was covered in bite marks the ran from his neck down to his thighs. In a few hours they were done but gundam looked so beautiful that souda had to take a picture and save it for himself. The night ended with a bubble bath, kisses and gundam being asked to kazuichi's boyfriend and cuddles.  
The end<3


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it idk

this all started with some dumb argument about miss sonia or something, but the whole time they were arguing more and more time passed and the fight got more and more physical, pushing, shoving, kicking , punching. This all happened till the made it back to gundams cottage, somehow.

"kazuichi, would you please leave me alone and go back to your cottage, its late and I need to get back to my divas"  
"I'll leave you alone when you back off miss sonia!"  
"what do you want me to 'back off' from, sonia is my friend and not your property"   
With that more punches and kicks. They ended up chasing each other to the area around where gundams cottage was. 

By this point, they were still fighting but on the ground with gundam blocking his face from souda hitting him, since he was sitting on top of gundams chest attacking him from there. After awhile souda noticed he wasn't doing much and decided to do something that he now sorta doesn't regret. He lent down, pulled down the scarf of the boy under him and bit down on his throat. He expected a pained reaction but got something extremely different. He heard a ... noise come from gundams mouth. He wasn't sure if he liked hearing it from him but he bit down harder almost drawing blood but was able to hear the ... noise again but alot louder. As he lifted his head back up to look back at the boy under hims face only to see gundam flustered, looking away with his hands over his mouth. To souda he looked... cute? In a way but he still hated his guts, but now he wanted to rearrange his guts by fucking the shit out of him. But in an enemy way, because he's definitely not gay.

Now if you were out late on the island you would see gundam slung over kazuichi's shoulder walking back to gundam's cottage. But all you could hear was gundam yelling at souda to put him down, an ungodly amount of curses and kazuichi telling him to shut up or else he make him the next victim and the cause of another trial. With those words, he finally shut up. 

After a bit of walking they finally reached gundams cottage where souda kinda threw him down and then grabbed at his hair messing up how it was usually styled. As he pulled up at his hair signaling he wanted him to stand up, as soon he did souda shoved his knee right between his thighs and began rubbing his erection. As souda started to do this gundam made the noise he wanted to.

"ya'know I'd be one to think you'd be used to biten, since the animal thing but obviously, you're not."  
"well-" As gundam tried to speak kazuichi cut him off bye shoving his knee right up against his dick.  
"that wasn't a question, shut up. I still hate you."  
"then why are you doing this-"

He was cut off by kazuichi moving his knee and letting him fall to ground(not really its the porch thing outside the cottages or whatever).Kazuichi pushed the door open to the cottage, picking up the taller boy and bringing him inside. As he brought him inside he placed him on his lap so that he could look him in the eye, while using his hands to force his hips down. Souda leaned near and whispered into his ear.  
"feel that? that's what your pretty little voice did."  
As he said that he started to fiddle with the taller boys belt in an attempt to take his pants off to violently fuck him. Again he whispered in his enemies ear,"since your voice did that you have to fix it, so either you let me fuck your throat and you can't speak or i take your ability to walk. you pick." As he waited for a response he decided he would pick himself since the other boy wasn't talking or planning on it either. "fine, since your not talking, we'll do both, k?". He feels the other boy nod, great. He pushed him off his lap and onto the floor and following with the ordering the boy under him to get on his knees which was soon followed. He took his thumb and pushed open the boy on the floors teeth, soon after he pulled the zipper on his boiler suit down. He pulled his dick out boxers and pushed it into the boys mouth and grabbed a handful of his hair and thrusted into his mouth, expecting a gag or choking but was was met with him closing his eyes and swallowing his length all together. "aww look the whore has no gag reflex, that makes my job a whole lot easier, doesn't it." As he continued to thrust into gundams throat, he came in the back of his throat. After he pulled out and pulled gundams face closer to his gently squeezing on the sides of his mouth to open. "why didn't you swallow it?" "th-thalty." (he said salty but there's cum in his mouth so he has a lisp.). "Swallow it." As he said this he put his grip on his throat which made gundam end up swallowing the salty substance. As he stuck his tongue out to show there was nothing left. After he showed there was nothing left souda pulled him back up so he was standing and started to kiss him. As he did he began to undo the belt and pull down the taller ones pants. After he was able to get them off, he pulled him back on his lap pushing the tip of his dick up against the other boys entrance. As he was trying to push the length inside slowly souda forced him down by the hips so his dick was fully inside him. As he let out a surprised moan, souda whispered in his ear "you were being to slow, hurry up." After he said that gundam started to bounce on his dick on his own, but souda didn't like that either or the fact he had his shirt held over his erection and was hiding his face in his scarf. "this is why I hate you, you don't listen." He thrusted up into the boy on his lap. "Go faster." Soon those orders were followed accompanied by louder muffled moaning. He didn't like that either. He pulled the other boys scarf down and threw it on the floor. After that gundam moaned out" I fucking hate you" which souda replied to with another thrust and "aw you do? then why are you bouncing on my dick and moaning like a bitch, huh?" There was no response to that because he was enjoying himself, knowing soon he would get absolutely railed soon. The silence was broken when souda held gundams hands by his wrist and pulled them off his shirt that he was holding over his dick. "I'm hip deep in your ass and your still being shy, cute." As he said that he pulled his shirt up and began giving him hickeys all over his chest. This gave souda the reaction he wanted but that still wasn't all that he wanted. This was what made gundam finish, but souda wasn't done yet. He pinned him to the bed and thrusted into him. " I was planning on going easy on you but you didn't listen to me when I told you to go faster, so I'll do it myself." After he said that he began biting the boy underneath him on his neck while thrusting. The sounds gundam made were so sweet, his voice was so lewd and raw. He sounded like something straight out of his imagination. He continued to abuse the insides of the person he hated till he stopped caring about them being quite he loved the noises he made him make. He finally finished after awhile. As gundam got up and tried to walk to the bathroom he fell as soon as he took the first steps. "s-souda, can you please help me, i-i can't walk." After that the night ended with souda laughing at him but still helping because it was his fault he couldn't walk and the question still never being answered, "if you hate me, then why are you doing this."

done, im so tired.🚶🏿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second one, hoped ya'll enjoyed bye yall🚶🏿

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic hope yall enjoyed it, im outta here🚶🏿


End file.
